Rohan Sindwhani
Rohan Sindwhani is the current Police and Crime Commissioner for Central Police. Background Sindwhani was active in politics in and around The City where the show takes place. At some time between the events of Series 4 and Series 5 he was elected to be Central Police's new Police and Crime Commissioner, replacing Paula Reid. He is said to have run on a platform of transparency and dedication to exposing corruption within the force. Series 5 Episode 1 Sindwhani is first seen in a televised press conference outside of Pelbury House, where he announces the deaths of Authorised Firearms Officer's PC Ray Randhawa, PC Carl Waldhouse and PC Kevin Greysham after the ED-905 convoy is hijacked by the Organised Crime Syndicate. He also mentions that an unnamed fourth officer (Sergeant Jane Cafferty) survived as is due to make a full recovery. Episode 2 Sindwhani is present in a meeting at Pelbury House between Deputy Chief Constable Andrea Wise and Superintendent Ted Hastings. He mentions he was elected on the platform of "shaking things up" and tackling police corruption, believing that Central Police had been complicit in covering up the extent of it as to not undermine public confidence. It is revealed during the meeting that Gill Biggeloe, a former lawyer for AC-12, is now working for him as his senior legal counsel. Sindwhani aids Superintendent Ted Hastings into convincing Wise to give AC-12 access to all information on Operation Pear Tree and the files Serious and Organised Crime have in relation to DS John Corbett and the death of PC Maneet Bindra. He is later seen accompanying DCC Andrea Wise in a press conference outside of Pelbury House regarding the second hijacking of a police convoy close to the Midlands Forensic Ballistics Laboratory. Episode 5 In a meeting with Superintendent Ted Hastings, Gill Biggeloe and DCC Andrea Wise, Sindwhani informs Hastings he has been put in an invidious position. Despite wanting to be open and tackle the links between corrupt officers in Central Police and the Organised Crime Syndicate transparently, the lack of progress in the investigation into DS John Corbett means he has been strongly advised to suppress the truth. Sindwhani claims this "truth" is that corrupt officers are winning. DCC Andrea Wise then informs Hastings that due to his failures AC-12's authority to investigate Operation Pear Tree has been rescinded. After Hastings leaves, Sindwhani remarks that the whole situation is a mess, only to be told by Biggeloe that since part of his job as Police and Crime Commissioner is to retain public confidence, and doing so sometimes has to involve having a "non-exclusive relationship with the truth". Episode 6 After the arrest of Superintendent Ted Hastings by DCS Patricia Carmichael of the East Midlands Constabulary's AC-3, Sindwhani remarks to DCC Andrea Wise that if it is proven Hastings is linked with the Organised Crime Syndicate they will have to make it public, as per his previous promises to the public. However, Gill Biggeloe continues to press the PR side of the argument, stating it is better to expose a single rotten apple than revealing the entirety of Central Police has been compromised. It is later revealed that Gill Biggeloe is an active member of the Organised Crime Syndicate, who was instrumental in manipulating DS John Corbett into thinking Hastings was corrupt and using her position in Sindwhani's office to ensure he was selected as the UCO for Operation Pear Tree. Due to the considerably serious implication this would have on public confidence in both Central Police and the Office of the Police and Crime Commissioner, Sindwhani is forced to lie publicly about the outcome of the operation, declaring it uncovered no institutional links between officers and organised crime. He is last seen holding a press conference with DCC Andrea Wise outside Pelbury House saying words to this effect, but afterwards rolls his eyes uncomfortably at the fact he has been forced to lie and go against his principles of transparency. Category:Series 5 Cast Category:Male Category:IC4 Category:Civilian